<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>another field trip by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26379445">another field trip</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Gen, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, The Avengers Are Good Bros</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:22:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26379445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>yes, another one of the overused field trip trope. I love it though, so I thought I'd take a stab at it.<br/>If you're familiar with the usual pattern, this one differs a bit.<br/>I hope you enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>260</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’ve honestly probably read every fanfiction in this trope and I decided to add another one to the mix. It probably won’t be the best one you’ve ever read, so with that being said enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter’s eyes opened quickly as he heard a pot clang in the kitchen. He was hoping to sleep in more, but with his enhanced hearing, that was almost only a luxury he had when everyone else was gone or still asleep.<br/>
He slugged out of his bed and got ready before going down the hallway of bedrooms and into the kitchen.<br/>
He saw a few people surrounding the island who quieted down when he approached.<br/>
He felt something fly close to his head and he caught it, turning it around in his hands.<br/>
He saw Natasha smile and he looked at her quizzically.<br/>
“Good morning, маленький паук.” She said, looking back down to her coffee.<br/>
“It’s good to see you so alert, even in the mornings.”<br/>
He smiled, still confused as to why everyone was staring at him.<br/>
He raised his eyebrows and pocketed the pen, as to say “why are you all looking at me?”<br/>
Sam and Clint left, chuckling as they walked down the hallway.<br/>
“What’s going on?” Peter said, opening the cupboards to grab a granola bar. “Did I miss something?”<br/>
“Nothing. We just were happy to see you,” Natasha said quietly.<br/>
Peter nodded, and the conversation picked up slightly.<br/>
“Is that all you’re eating, Pete?” Tony asks as he walks into the kitchen.<br/>
Peter nodded.<br/>
Tony looked at him and ruffled his hair before joining the others.<br/>
He was walking to school that morning, so after saying goodbye to the rest of the Avengers, he walked out onto the balcony and sat on the ledge for a bit. He bit into his granola bar and was about to slip off when he heard an afraid “peter!” from behind him.<br/>
He spun around to see Bruce standing behind him, clutching his labcoat nervously.<br/>
“What are you doing? What if you fall?”<br/>
If Shuri were here, he would have made a joke about wanting to fall, but he knew it wouldn’t go over well with Bruce.<br/>
“I was going to school,” Peter said simply.<br/>
“From the balcony?”<br/>
Peter really wanted to make a joke about school being hell, so when he fell it’d be close, but he restrained himself.<br/>
“Yeah, I’m walking today,” Peter said sliding his feet off the balcony and leaving them dangling, and giving Bruce a small heart attack.<br/>
“Please, just be careful, Peter. I don’t want you getting hurt.”<br/>
Peter smiled. “I’ll be really careful, Uncle Bruce, but I should go now.”<br/>
Bruce nodded and started walking back when he saw Peter slide off the edge and fall.<br/>
He was about to go full Hulk and grab him until he saw a web attach to the side of the building.<br/>
He sighed as he walked back inside. That boy was going to be the death of him. </p>
<p>As soon as Peter was a few blocks away, he started walking. He didn’t want anyone to recognize him.<br/>
He was staring at his feet when his spider-sense alerted him of something. Not something bad, just something coming.<br/>
A tall figure wearing a black suit appeared next to him, and Peter looked up expectantly.<br/>
“Mr. Loki!” He cried, giving the towering figure a hug.<br/>
Loki’s face scrunched up, as he admired the boy, but was still not used to physical affection.<br/>
“Yes, hello, Peter,” Loki said, straightening his suit.<br/>
“What brings you to earth?” Peter asked, his eyes showing affection and warming Loki’s heart.<br/>
“Well, I was this close to stabbing Thor, so I thought I’d come to see you, my favourite midgardian.”<br/>
Peter smiled, ignoring the first part of the statement. “Want to hear about what I was thinking of making for you?”<br/>
Loki liked to listen to Peter, especially when he felt the urge to kill someone. It sounded odd, but the ramblings of the child helped to calm Loki.<br/>
Peter went on and on about some sort of confetti horns for Loki.<br/>
He was the god of mischief after all, and Peter thought it fitting to have an accessory that is easily usable to prank someone.<br/>
Loki listened to him ramble, sometimes tuning out to stare at the tall buildings.<br/>
As they arrived at the school, Peter brought Loki our of his daze by asking;<br/>
“How long are you on earth for?”<br/>
Loki frowned.<br/>
“I’m not sure, child, but I’ll be here tonight if you wish to show me those horns of yours.”<br/>
Peter smiled widely, waving at Loki as he entered his school.<br/>
His mood was quickly ruined when he saw Flash in the hallway. He avoided him, feeling like he deserved to have some time to be happy about getting to see Loki later.<br/>
He felt someone staring, so he spun around quickly to be greeted by MJ’s signature frown.<br/>
“What’s making you so happy, loser?” She asked.<br/>
“Loki came to see me.” He said, still excited.<br/>
“Whattt?” Ned asked, coming up close to MJ. “Loki the god just came to see you?”<br/>
Peter nodded and they walked to their first class together, Ned still awestruck. </p>
<p>Their day was normal, up until the last period.<br/>
As the class was wrapping up, Mr. Harrington quieted the class.<br/>
“Now,” he said, “I have some very exciting news!”<br/>
The class quieted slightly in anticipation.<br/>
“We’re lucky enough to be going to the Avengers Tower this week on a tour!”<br/>
As the class explodes in excitement, Peter groans.<br/>
“That’s must have been what they were talking about when I walked in.” He thought, his head falling backwards.<br/>
“What’s wrong, Parker?” Flash yelled at him. “Afraid you’ll be exposed in front of the whole class?”<br/>
A few snickers went around the room and that egged Flash on.<br/>
“Maybe you’ll get your great pals the avengers to come see you!”<br/>
Peter rolled his eyes and the bell rung. Everyone scurried out, grabbing a permission slip frantically and MJ and Peter were the only ones pretty uninterested.<br/>
Peter smiled at Mr. Harrington weakly as he walked out of the classroom.<br/>
Ned was as excited as everyone else. “We’re going to the tower!” He exclaimed as they walked outside.<br/>
“Ned, you and MJ have been there before.” Peter reminded him.<br/>
“Yeah, but still!” He said.<br/>
They exchanged goodbyes and Peter walked halfway to the tower before swinging his way to the balcony.<br/>
He sat there before feeling hands grab him at the waist.<br/>
“Uncle Steve!” He yelped as he was matched with equal force pulling him away as he tried to stay on the railing.<br/>
“How was school?” Steve asked once Peter had given up.<br/>
He shrugged. “Not too bad, but I have something I want to work on.”<br/>
“Ok, but we’re having sparring practise after dinner. Don’t be late or I’ll have Nat come get you. You know how she feels about being on time.”<br/>
Peter cringed as he remembered the last time he missed practice, and Nat had come into his room, knocked him off his chair and dragged him into the gym. Which was 2 floors down.<br/>
“I won’t be late, Uncle Steve. I promise.”<br/>
Steve let him go and he smiled as he took off towards the lab.<br/>
He walked into the lab to hear Tony’s music blaring through the speakers.<br/>
“Welcome back, Peter,” FRIDAY said.<br/>
“Hi, Fri!” Peter said as he sat down on his chair.<br/>
Tony’s back was turned to him and he decided to spook him.<br/>
Tony swore and spun around on his chair.<br/>
“What was that for, Peter?”<br/>
“That was for this.” He said, handing the paper to Tony who was smiling.<br/>
Tony searched for a pen and Peter reluctantly handed him the one he had caught from Natasha this morning.<br/>
Ever since May had passed, he had been living with the avengers. While Tony and Pepper were his legal guardians, everyone had sort of adopted him as their own.<br/>
He got the paper back and he haphazardly shoved it into his bag before sitting down.<br/>
He decided to work on something fun, Loki’s prank horns. He decided to keep Loki’s coming to earth a secret so he’d at least be equal with everyone else.<br/>
He brought up the 3d image of Loki’s horns every time Tony wasn’t looking. He worked until they were called for dinner when he reluctantly set the almost done horns down.<br/>
They arrived at the table and he sat next to Nat and Pepper.<br/>
“Hi, маленький паук.” Natasha said, squeezing Peter’s shoulders.<br/>
Clint sat down last, eying Peter with a mischievous grin.<br/>
As conversations began to falter Clint jumped in.<br/>
“Has everyone here heard that Peter’s going on a field trip tomorrow?”<br/>
“Really?” Bucky said, smiling at the smaller avenger. “Why didn’t you tell us?”<br/>
Peter closed his eyes as Clint exclaimed that he would be coming here with his class.<br/>
Some people grinned while others stifled laughs.<br/>
“Please, just leave us alone?” Peter tried. “I just want it to be lowkey.”<br/>
“Loki?” Sam asked.<br/>
“No, I mean-” Peter started.<br/>
“I know what lowkey means, but why is Loki here?”<br/>
Tony rose up and Loki took a step back.<br/>
“Hey! Wait!” Peter called.<br/>
“Peter, go somewhere else. This man is dangerous.”<br/>
“No! I invited him! I’m making him something!”<br/>
Tony’s eyes flew to Peter.<br/>
“You what?”<br/>
“I see you forgot to inform everyone of my coming, Peter.”<br/>
Peter ducked his head.<br/>
“I’m sorry, Mr. Loki. I forgot.”<br/>
“I see. Am I that unimportant?” Loki teased.<br/>
“No! No! I’m sorry, Mr. Loki!” Peter said desperately while going closer to hug him again.<br/>
Loki flinched and he saw the eyes of the avengers were on him.<br/>
Peter led him to the lab and kept apologizing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loki grinned when he saw the replica of his horns.<br/>
“I like them, Peter,” Loki said.<br/>
“I’m glad, Mr. Loki. Want to try them out?”<br/>
He raised the horns to his head and smiled at Peter.<br/>
“Do they look alright?” He chuckled.<br/>
Suddenly, there was a loud crash and thunder followed.<br/>
“Is that-” Peter started.<br/>
“Thor,” Loki said, rolling his eyes. “Well, child, I suppose this gives us a good opportunity to test out the horns.”<br/>
Thor stormed into the lab.<br/>
“Loki!” He boomed. “What are you doing with the young one?”<br/>
Loki whispered when he asked peter again how to shoot the confetti.<br/>
“Loki! Answer me or I shall battle you!”<br/>
Loki rolled his eyes. “Why always so dramatic, brother?”<br/>
“Leave the child alone, Loki.”<br/>
Loki smiled at Peter who gave him a thumbs up.<br/>
Suddenly, Thor was covered in confetti, and the two were laughing.<br/>
“What is this, brother? Some mind-controlling paper?”<br/>
‘No, Thor,” Peter said, “it’s confetti!”<br/>
Thor shook off the confetti and looked at Loki angrily.<br/>
Loki laughed and bid farewell to Peter before leaving with Thor.<br/>
Tony walked into the lab, amused but stern.<br/>
“You, Peter, had better go to sleep before I drag you there.”<br/>
Peter frowned comically and got ready for bed, forgetting about the next day. </p><p>Peter went to sleep happy but his dreams were plagued by nightmares. He kept being thrown back into when everyone he loved died. his mother and father, ben, may.  He woke up several times during the night crying to himself and other times he fell off his bed after hearing the shot that killed ben ring through his ears. </p><p>When Peter woke up, he was soaked in a cold sweat.<br/>
He heard a rustling in the vents above him and realized.<br/>
"Uncle Clint?" Peter called.<br/>
the sounds come closer and he saw Clint pop out from the top of the ceiling.<br/>
"Hey, Peter." He said gently, which was alarming for Clint.<br/>
"Why are you in my vent?"<br/>
"Your door was locked. And we heard you all night and somebody had to make sure you weren't dying."<br/>
Peter smiled although he was still shaken up and was even more tired than the night before.<br/>
"I'll be fine." He said, and after some consideration, Clint backed out of the vent. </p><p>Peter didn't want to eavesdrop but he couldn't help overhearing what the kitchen was talking about.<br/>
They were trying to get someone to be following him, which was, in his opinion,<br/>
creepy<br/>
unnecessary.<br/>
He slugged into the kitchen and got himself cereal before sitting down.<br/>
"Are you ready for the field trip, Pete?" Tony asked.<br/>
He nodded with his mouth filled with cereal.<br/>
"Is there something you want to talk to us about, Peter?"  Steve asked as Peter dropped his bowl in the sink.<br/>
He tried to act surprised.<br/>
"No? What do you mean?"<br/>
"Well, I was thinking because of la-" Steve started, only to be cut off by Peter.<br/>
" I should go. Sorry, Uncle Steve, but I don't want to be late!"<br/>
Steve frowned, as he knew that Peter was trying to avoid him. Luckily, he'd be seeing Peter later. </p><p>Peter arrived at school just as Mr. Harrington was taking attendance. He leaned over to Ned and asked "Did I miss anything?"<br/>
Ned shook his head and Peter relaxed a bit.<br/>
He played with his hair absently until his name was called on the attendance.<br/>
They filed into the bus and Peter, Ned, and MJ all piled into one seat. </p><p>“Hey, Penis!” Flash called. “Are you afraid you’re going to be exposed? What happens when nobody recognizes you?”<br/>
Peter closed his eyes. He’d had a bad night and couldn’t deal with Flash today.<br/>
The bus rumbled out from the school and started towards the Avenger’s Tower, his home.<br/>
As they arrived at the main entrance, everyone was shocked. Even Ned, who still thought it was cool to be here even though he was over last week.<br/>
“Hey, Midtown!” A real intern named Sarah yelled. “I’ll be your tour guide today, and to start I’ll be handing out some temporary cards. As you’ll notice, your’s are white. This means you have clearance level 2. Every card has a different colour associating with a clearance. That being said, our head of security is very strict about wearing your ID at all times.”<br/>
She led the class to a scanner that Peter rarely used.<br/>
“Sarah Edmond, intern level 10, cleared,” FRIDAY announced.<br/>
As the rest of the class walked through the scanner, Peter was reminded of his odd clearance level. His was level 20, meaning any and every floor was available to him, and his card was a crystal blue.<br/>
Everyone walked into the line and Peter was one of the last few.<br/>
FRIDAY announced his clearance, warranting a few stares from his classmates, and then said: “Good afternoon, Peter. You’re back early. Should I tell boss?”<br/>
“No, please don’t Fri,” Peter said. “I’m just on a school trip. He doesn’t need to know.”<br/>
“Sure thing.” She said, pretty lively.<br/>
Peter enjoyed having FRIDAY around. For the most part, she was a lovely AI to talk to. She and Karen were almost like friends to him.<br/>
As the tour group began walking around the main floor, Peter felt a push on his shoulder that sent him stumbling sideways.<br/>
“How did you get the AI to say that?” Flash asks unkindly.<br/>
“FRIDAY recognizes me.” Peter shrugs.<br/>
Flash didn’t continue to prod as he saw the group become quiet and gather around the elevator.<br/>
Peter rarely used the main elevator, it wasn’t because it was worse, he just found it awkward having to go through the security gate when he could simply swing into his bedroom window.<br/>
He felt as though the field trip had been quiet and he appreciated that the avengers were giving him space.<br/>
That was, until, he felt somebody else around him. He looked behind the group and noticed Natasha trailing behind them.<br/>
He shot her a quizzical look before she retreated into the shadows. She must have wanted him to see her, she was better than that.<br/>
Ned elbowed Peter in the side.<br/>
“Ow! What was that for?” Peter asked.<br/>
He turned his attention to the front where Natasha was behind the tour guide.<br/>
Peter inhaled. He hoped she would keep her distance, but knew that she wouldn’t as he saw her come closer and closer to the group as they entered the elevator.<br/>
Natasha locked eyes with Peter momentarily before the doors closed.<br/>
“So, Midtown, we’re going to go to the museum for about an hour or so before lunch. After that we’ll see some of the labs and higher floors.”<br/>
Some people nodded and they exited the elevator.<br/>
Peter felt a hand on his shoulder and he spun around, slightly frightened.<br/>
“Hello, маленький паук.” Natasha said before she looked at him, concerned. “What’s wrong?”<br/>
“Oh, it’s nothing, Aunt Nat. You just caught me off guard.”<br/>
She didn’t look convinced. “You never get caught off guard. Tell me, маленький паук, what’s the matter?”<br/>
“I guess I’m just tired. I didn’t sleep well last night.”<br/>
She smiled. Even though this wasn’t an interrogation, she knew how to get information from people.<br/>
“Would you like to tell me about it?”<br/>
Peter shrugged. “Maybe later.”<br/>
She nodded.<br/>
“Will you be following me the whole field trip?” Peter asked, suddenly feeling eyes on him.<br/>
“No, not me, маленький паук.” She smiled mischievously.<br/>
Peter rolled his eyes, but became uncomfortable when he felt attention on him.<br/>
Natasha leaned close to him and whispered “your class is looking. I’d better go.”<br/>
Peter nodded.<br/>
“See you later маленький паук!” She called while walking away.<br/>
The group's eyes darted away from him as he looked around. He rejoined MJ and Ned.<br/>
“What did she call you, Peter?” Ned asked him.<br/>
“Baby spider.” He said, a little embarrassed.<br/>
MJ laughed.<br/>
Peter gave her a fake angry look.<br/>
“I know you’re trying to be angry but it just makes the name fit more.” MJ said.<br/>
Peter rolled his eyes as they went around the museum.<br/>
He knew a lot of the facts displayed, so MJ decided to quiz him.<br/>
They had an okay time and were happy to go to lunch.<br/>
They arrived at the table and Peter pulled out his sandwich, he and his friends started eating when Flash came up to them.<br/>
“What is it, Eugene?” MJ asks, not looking up from her sketchbook.<br/>
He ignores her. “How’d you get black widow to talk to you?”<br/>
“I told you Flash, its my inter-”<br/>
“Do you really expect me to believe you, penis?” Flash says, pushing Peter. “I'll figure it out, and then the whole class will know I was right.”<br/>
Peter just nodded. He really couldn’t deal with flash right now.<br/>
He felt someone heavy sit next to him. He looked up from his half eaten sandwich to see Steve.<br/>
“Hi, Peter. I believe you forgot to finish what you were saying this morning.”<br/>
“What? Uncle Steve I-”<br/>
“Look, we can either talk here or I carry you upstairs.”<br/>
Peter’s face reddened.<br/>
“That’s what I thought.” Steve said.<br/>
MJ flips to a new page in her crisis sketchbook and begins to sketch Peter.<br/>
“What happened last night?”<br/>
“Can we talk about this later? Not in front of my friends?”<br/>
“We would have if you hadn’t left so fast.”<br/>
Peter throws the whole half sandwich in his mouth.<br/>
“M’ eatin’” he said, his mouth full. Desperate times call for desperate measures, or that’s what he kept telling himself.<br/>
Steve got up and was about to swing Peter’s legs from under the table when Peter called out, attracting the attention of some of his classmates.<br/>
He swallowed quickly.<br/>
“We can go to the chairs over there. Just don’t lift me.” Peter said standing up.<br/>
They walked and the chatter around the room came back up.<br/>
“I had a nightmare, ok?” Peter said.<br/>
“That’s all I needed to know. We’ll discuss this later.”<br/>
Steve got up and left after a few minutes of them talking.<br/>
When Peter sat with his friends, Ned just looked at him in disbelief.<br/>
“What, Ned?” Peter asks, not unkindly.<br/>
“I just can’t get over the fact you called Captain America Uncle Steve.”<br/>
“You know I call all the avengers aunt or uncle Ned.”<br/>
“Still.” Ned said, packing his lunch away.<br/>
Sarah led the group up to the R and D labs after lunch.<br/>
As they waited to get into the lab, Flash came over to him again.<br/>
“Drop the act already, Parker. We know you’re not going to have a desk in here and your act will be up.”<br/>
Peter restrained from rolling his eyes and said nothing.<br/>
Flash pushed him again before they went into the lab.<br/>
Unexpectedly, Bruce was there. He, of all the days he could choose, he chose today to come check on the interns.<br/>
Peter nodded to himself. Of course this would happen. That’s parker luck.<br/>
The group walked around with Sarah for a while until, of course, Bruce noticed him. The group had luckly dispersed when he came over to Peter.<br/>
“Peter? What are you doing here?”<br/>
“Oh, hi, Uncle Bruce. I’m on a field trip today.”<br/>
“Right. Clint told us last night.” Bruce said. “Well, if you’ve got some time I’d like you to see some new designs I had for your web fluid.”<br/>
Peter’s eyes widened but he was glad that nobody reacted.<br/>
“Yeah, I can look at them.” Peter said.<br/>
They arrived at a desk where Bruce began to show the new chemical composition of the web fluid.<br/>
Peter nodded, tilting his head slightly.<br/>
“This won’t be harmful to my skin? Like if I accidentally get it on my wrist?” He asked.<br/>
“It shouldn’t be.” Bruce responded. “I'll double check though.”<br/>
Peter nodded and when Bruce turned back to the screen, he took it as an opportunity to leave.<br/>
He rejoined his friends and walked with them as Ned excitedly wandered around the lab.<br/>
After a couple of minutes, Sarah called the group together.<br/>
She thanked Bruce before leaving with the rest of the group.<br/>
“So, what did everyone think of our R and D labs?” Sarah asked excitedly.<br/>
There were murmurs about how it was cool, and Flash muttered something about Peter faking.<br/>
As they walked down the hallway, Peter’s advanced hearing picked up on something coming from the vents. He quickly jumped out of the way as Clint fell from the ceiling.<br/>
“Come on!” He yelled. “I was trying to land on your head!”<br/>
“Uncle Clint, I’m on a field trip. Please, can i just see you later?”<br/>
The group had moved on a bit but could pick up snippets of their conversation, as everyone had stopped to turn around and look.<br/>
“No! No, I wanted to talk to you about dinner tonight.” He said, eyeing the class for a second.<br/>
“Now, I know you won’t eat beans, I mean, not after last time.”<br/>
At this, Peter’s cheeks heated up.<br/>
To be fair, he only got upset because it reminded him of the last meal he ate with May before her accident.<br/>
“So I was thinking cap could just make you like a smoothie or something?”<br/>
Peter shook his head.<br/>
“I dont know, Uncle Clint. Whatever is easiest.”<br/>
He was still red but he was calming down.<br/>
“Ok then, petey-boy.” Clint said, climbing back into the vents. “See you later!”</p><p>Peter awkwardly apologised to Sarah as they continued to the last stop of their tour, which would be the higher-level labs.<br/>
As he was walking towards the elevator to go back to school, he heard fimilliar shoes click against the tiles.<br/>
He knew who they belonged to, and he didn’t turn around.<br/>
Some people gasped and Peter couldn’t fight the urge to turn around any longer.<br/>
“Kid!” Tony called, stopping Pepper in her tracks.<br/>
“Hi, Tony.” Peter said.<br/>
“Wait!” Flash called. “Parker, you really know Tony Stark?”<br/>
Peter nodded as Tony gave Flash a questioning look.<br/>
“How much left is on the tour?” He asked Peter, ignoring Flash again.<br/>
“I think we’re about done.” Peter said, his eyes on Tony’s arc reactor.<br/>
“Great! Then you can come with us!” Tony said before looking to Mr. Harrington.”<br/>
“I am his guardian, so I think I’ll take him with us.” Tony said, guiding Peter away.<br/>
Mr. Harrington let out a squeak in protest, but Tony was already walking away.<br/>
“So, Kid, how was the field trip?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks for reading! I really enjoyed writing this :)) i hope you liked it !</p><p>______________</p><p>also a p.s: <br/>I'm currently writing another field trip au because i loved writing this one so much. <br/>be on the lookout for that! <br/>I'll most likely post all the chapters the same day so I'll be kinda sudden :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>